1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, and in particular, to an electronic apparatus in which a housing and a display panel are connected together by hinges.
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook personal computer has a housing and a display panel. The display panel is rotatably connected to the housing by hinges. Each of the hinges comprises a first fixing member fixed to the housing, a second fixing member fixed to the display panel, and a connection member that rotatably connects the first and second fixing member together.
In conventional notebook personal computers, screws are used to fix the first fixing member to the housing. This rigidly fixes the first fixing member to the housing to allow the display panel to rotatably move stably with respect to the housing.
A technique for fixing the hinge to the housing utilizes a key-like projection formed on a fixing member connected to the hinge. After being inserted into a notch portion formed in the housing, the projection is slid and engages with an edge of the notch portion, formed in the housing. This fixes the hinges to the housing (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-305658).
To fix the first fixing member to the housing by screws, it is necessary to accurately associate the position of the housing with the position of the first fixing member. This may increase the time required to position the housing and first fixing member, thus reducing the efficiency of assembly of the electronic apparatus.